


Love From Happenstance

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, For half a second, Kissing, M/M, Sassy Tim, Shy Jason, Stood Up, Tim Saves the Day, awkward jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: It's more than a little humiliating to get stood up by a date, but having everyone in the restaurant staring makes it ten times worse. The last thing Jason expects is a gorgeous stranger swooping in to save the day, like a freaking super hero. He definitely doesn't expect things to go so well.





	Love From Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pisces314](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/gifts).



He could feel eyes staring at him, probably with looks of pity and sympathy, but he refused to meet any of them. The situation was already embarrassing enough without him adding to it by acknowledging all the people giving him looks. Part of him wanted to leave the restaurant-and his dignity-in favor of a pub where he could drink himself stupid without any judgement, but leaving a reservation after nearly an hour and ordering nothing more than a few beers seemed in bad taste. At the very least, he could have a decent meal for the first time in nearly two months that he didn’t have to cook for himself and maybe dessert, because why not go all out after getting stood up?

Letting out a little sigh, Jason looked down at the menu one last time, then set it to the side and stared blankly forward. A few of the people that had been watching him quickly looked away or pretended to jump back into a conversation a little too vigorously. Despite the people behind him still staring at him, he felt less pathetic now half of the restaurant had stopped and gone back to their own dinner. All he needed now was the waitress to come take his order, so he could act like he was out for dinner with no disappointment involved.

As he impatiently waited for the waitress to come to his table, the pathetic feeling he had earlier slowly crept back in. If he was being completely honest with himself, he thought things would go well tonight and he would finally stop his friends from attempting to set him up on awful dates. Of course, he should have guessed that she would be too good to be true and wouldn’t bother to show up for their date. He was fairly sure the only reason she had approached him in the first place was because of his looks and had probably hoped for a quick one-night stand. She had seemed a bit disappointed when he showed more interested in talking, but when she agreed to a date, he thought he may have been wrong. Obviously, that hadn’t been the case.

“Sorry, I’m late.” Jason nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise as a man he’d never seen before slipped into the chair across from him. Between the soft smile and stunning blue eyes, there was no hope of Jason coming up with something intelligible to say in response. “You know how things get at the office. I practically had to sneak out. Next time, I’ll be sure to leave a little earlier than normal. What are you going to get?”

“Uh, the salmon.”

“Oh, that does sound delicious. I had the lamb last time I was here and I haven’t been able to get it out of my head since. I think I’ll have that and a glass of red wine.”

“Right…”

“How was your day?”

“Um, fine.”

The soft smile on the man’s face turned a little more amused as he relaxed further back into his chair. “Good to hear. Anything interesting happen?”

“Not until now.”

“Really? What would that be?”

“You?”

“How sweet of you to say, snookum!”

“Please, don’t call me that.” There must have been a pained look on his face because the man got a proud smirk that made Jason wish he hadn’t said anything. “Can I… Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, darling.”

“Great. Um, do I know you?”

“No, but you looked like you could use a little company and I was sitting at the bar enjoying happy hour by myself. I thought, why not make two lonely people a little less lonely and I do really love the lamb here. It’s delicious.”

“Thanks.”

A tinkling laugh spilled from the man’s lips, drawing Jason’s attention to how full and pink they looked. “You’re welcome. Want to talk about? I’ve had my fair share of no shows.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

“Was that a compliment?”

“What?”

“You find it hard to believe someone would stand me up. I’m pretty sure that’s a compliment.” As Jason let out a little groan and dropped his head into his hands, the man laughed hard enough he let out a loud snort. “And that’ll be one of the reasons I can never get a boyfriend. I should really stop doing that.”

“It’s-It’s… um, kind of cute.”

“You really are a sweet one and not hard to look at, especially with that adorable blush. I can’t imagine why your date wouldn’t show up. Oh, well. Their loss is my gain. So, want to tell me your name or should I guess?”

“Jason. What about you?”

“Tim.”

For a few seconds, they fell into an awkward silence, then they both made eye contact and laughter broke the odd moment. “Nice to meet you, Tim.”

“Nice to meet you, too. Now, I could really use some food because I haven’t eaten since breakfast and I think my stomach is about to start a coup.”

“Just don’t go all Alien on me. I’ve been stared at enough tonight. If you have something burst out of your chest, people will talk and ask questions and I’m not sure I could handle that.”

“Oh, yes. I’m sure it’ll be very emotionally scarring for you. I’ll try my best not to inflict such pain on you.”

“How considerate.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jason caught sight of a dark purple shirt and turned just in time to see the waitress come to a stop at the table.

“Sorry for the wait, gentlemen. Can I get you something to drink?”

Tim’s eyes slid over to Jason as he answered and he sent him a little wink when he noticed Jason already looking. “I’ll take a water for right now and your house red with dinner.”

“Excellent and are you both ready to order?”

“Yes, I’ll have the lamb with a side salad and he’ll take the salmon.”

“What side would you like, sir?”

“Spinach.”

After quickly writing down the last of their order, she took their menus from them and gave her brightest smile. “I’ll have that out for you as soon as possible.”

“You know, I could have ordered for myself. It’s a skill I’ve honed after years of practice.”

“Really? Tell me more. This is the kind of dinner conversation that always makes me go weak at the knees.”

“Well, it’s quite a riveting story. I’m not sure you can handle.”

“Try me.”

* * *

 

“Then Kori pulls me off the table and literally carries me out of the place. I couldn’t even be mad at her because I was completely wasted. I’m pretty sure I nearly threw up on her. She would have strung me up by my toes if I had.”

“Oh, my goodness.” Another snort erupted from Tim, then he covered his face as his laughter shifted to boardline hysterical.

“Are you okay?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Keep breathing it’s good for you.”

“I’m trying. It’s hard. I can’t stop laughing. Holy shit!”

To hide his smirk, Jason took a sip of his wine, then wiped his mouth with his napkin. “It wasn’t that funny.”

“But it was. It really was. You must have woken up with the worst hangover.”

“The absolute worst I have ever had. What about you? Any embarrassing college stories?”

“There was the time I almost got a tattoo, but it’s nowhere near as good as yours.”

“Why is that?”

“There’s really not that much to it. I wasn’t drunk or anything like that.” When Tim hesitated to say anything else, Jason urged him to go on with a little wave of his hands. “Fine. So, it was my first year of college and my older brother would randomly drop by my apartment all the time. He was sure I was going to do something reckless or fall in with the wrong crowd. One night, we got into a huge fight and I stormed out of my own apartment. I ended up in front of this rundown looking tattoo shop and almost got a tattoo. They were just about to start doing it when I remember how terrified I am of needles and freaked out on them. I mean, I still paid because I wasted their time, but it was so embarrassing.”

“That is quite possibly… the best story I’ve ever heard. How did you forget you were afraid of needles?”

“I don’t know! I was angry and emotional and I just forgot. I’m just glad I didn’t end up doing it. My older brother would have been furious and my younger brother would have ridiculed me endlessly for it.”

“You’ve got two brothers?”

“Unfortunately. Dick’s normally tolerable, but Damian is unbearable at the best of times. What about you?”

“Got lucky. I was an only child. Although, Kori and Roy are practically family.”

“I’m sure they’d think it’s very cute you feel that way.”

“Shut up.”

With a smirk Tim finished off the last of his wine, then set the glass down and crossed his arms over his chest. The way he looked at Jason made him feel like he was being scrutinized under a microscope, like the slightest movement would give something away. His head tipped to the side curiously and he narrowed his eyes, before he suddenly stood up. After throwing a few bills on the table, he looked expectantly at Jason for a moment, then turned and weaved his way through the other tables.

Before coming to his senses, Jason stared at Tim as he walked away and attempted to process what just happened. The instant it dawned on him, he was out of his chair and trying his best not to run through the restaurant like a child. He caught up with Tim just as he was pushing his way through the door and stepping out into the city. In his haste, he nearly tripped over his own feet and right into Tim’s unsuspecting back, but he caught himself just in time to prevent it. A little giggle from Tim told him the other was completely aware of what had just gone on behind him-much to Jason’s mortification.

“We’re getting ice cream.”

“We are?”

Unexpectedly, Tim turned to face him and continued to walk-backwards now-as he did so. “Did you have a better idea?”

“No.”

“Then we’re getting ice cream, unless you’re lactose intolerant.”

“I’m not. I love ice cream.”

“Good. Ice cream it is. Want to hold my hand?”

“What?” There was no doubt in Jason’s mind that his cheeks were now stained bright red. “I-I mean…”

“Did I break you?”

“No, just a little surprised.”

“I broke you.”

“A little.”

Laughter rocked Tim’s small frame and his head tipped backwards, as though he couldn’t hold it up right any longer. When he finished laughing at Jason’s misery, he gave Jason the brightest smile he had ever seen and stepped closer to Jason. His arm linked easily with one of Jason’s limp ones, then he gave a little tug forward and knocked his hip against Jason’s. In a daze, Jason followed him down the street and tried not to focus so much on where they touched that he tripped over his own feet.

“Still with me?”

“For the most part.”

Tim pressed closer to Jason’s side as he wrapped his free hand around Jason’s bicep and grinned sweetly up at him. “Don’t disappear on me now. I thought we were having a nice night.”

“Well, it’s certainly much better than what I had planned.”

“And what was that?”

“Having dinner, then probably going to the nearest bar to get drunk.”

“It’s a good thing I showed up when I did. It’d be a shame if you had a repeat of your college days. At least, without me there to see it. That is definitely one thing I would love to see.”

“Keep dreaming because it is never happening.”

“Challenge accepted.”

* * *

 

Roy tapped his chin thoughtfully with his finger for a reason Jason couldn’t even begin to comprehend. “Bullshit.”

“First of all, you’re an asshole. Second of all, you’re an asshole. Third of all, you’re an asshole.”

“I repeat: bullshit. There’s no way some knight in shining armor swooped in to save you from your failed date and ended up being your one true love or whatever.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“You just spend ten minutes talking about how gorgeous and funny and perfect he was and how your next date is going to be magical!”

“Shut up.” The shove he gave Roy wasn’t enough to push him off the couch, but he let out a pained grunt when his elbow knocked against the side table. “You’re such an asshole. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you.”

“Because no one else would be.”

“I’ve got Kori. She’s nicer to me than you are.”

“Really?”

“Well… At least she’d believe me.”

“No, she wouldn’t.”

For a second, Jason considered arguing with Roy, but he let out a heavy sigh of defeat instead. “She wouldn’t. I don’t even know why I bothered to tell you. Neither of you are going to believe me. You probably don’t even believe we have another date this Tuesday.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“When and where?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Why? We’d believe you if we saw him.”

“There’s no way that’s happening because it’s not like the two of you would leave us alone. Kori would just pull up a chair and spend the whole night interrogating him, then I’d never see him again and I really, _really_ want to see him again. Ergo, I’m not telling.”

“Fine.” What could only be described as a pout appeared on Roy’s face, then excitement suddenly wiped the pout away. “There is another way we could settle this.”

“And what is that?”

“We look him up. What’s his name?”

“Tim.”

“Last name?”

“I don’t know.”

Slow enough to make it clear what he was doing, Roy turned to Jason and gave him a deadpanned look that Jason wanted to punch off his face. “You don’t know his last name?”

“It never came up while we were talking last night and he put his number under a nickname in my phone.”

“What nickname?”

“None of your business.”

“Because you don’t have any new numbers in your phone?”

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Jason tossed his phone at Roy’s head-narrowly getting the joy of seeing it hit him-and watched as he searched for Tim’s contact information. He knew the exact moment Roy found it because his face twisted into the weirdest expression Jason had yet to see on him. When his finger moved to click the screen, Jason quickly snatched the phone out of his hand and shoved it deep into his pocket.

“Not happening.”

“Timbers?”

“Shut up.”

“That’s the best you could come up with. Timbers?”

“Shut up. He liked it.”

“Oh, I’m sure he did.”

* * *

 

For the second time in less than a week, Jason shifted nervously in his seat as he waited anxiously for his date to arrive. His tea sat untouched in front of him because his hands were shaking too badly for him to drink some without spilling it all over himself. He hadn’t been this nervous when he first entered the small coffee shop, but his anxiety had steadily increased the longer he waited for Tim to arrive. The other man had made a point of texting Jason to let him know he was on his way to the shop and Jason appreciated the gesture greatly-that didn’t make it any easier a wait.

“Jay?” A gloved hand waved inches away from his nose, then Tim’s rosy cheeked face appeared in his line of sight. “Hi there! Welcome back to earth, space cadet. How was your trip?”

“Hi! Hi. Hi?”

“Yeah, hi. Want to get going?”

“Yes. Very much yes.”

“Uh-huh.”

Tim shook his head fondly at him, then set his own drink next to Jason’s on the table and grabbed the beanie Jason dropped on the table when he first sat down. Just as Jason was about to brush down his messy hair, Tim pulled the beanie onto Jason’s head and carefully tugged the sides of it past the tops of his ears. After he finished, he smiled down at Jason and raised his eyebrow at Jason when all he did was stare up at him. His smile turned into a smirk as he picked his drink back up and took a sip while he waited for Jason to say something.

“Thank. I mean, thanks. Thank you.”

“So precious.” Blood flooded Jason’s cheeks before he could hide them behind his hands or with his cup. “Very precious. Let’s go. We don’t have all night.”

“Right.”

As soon as Jason stood up, Tim linked their arms together and led them out into the cold Gotham air. The few loose strands of hair framing Tim’s face blew in the wind and made him look positively angelic in Jason’s opinion. From the crystal blue of his eyes to his inky black hair pulled up into a messy bun to his porcelain skin tinted pink by the cold, everything about him looked too flawless to be human. He was a walking, talking angel, that Jason couldn’t believe wanted to spend time with him and get to know him.

“What are you looking at?”

“Sorry.” If Jason could, he would have smacked himself in the face for his rushed answer.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“I don’t really want to.”

“Why?”

“Because I think I’ve already embarrassed myself enough today and I was kind of hoping this date would go well.”

“Only kind of?”

His groan got a chuckle out of Tim and a little bump of Tim’s hip against his. “A was really, really hoping this would go well and I’m already screwing it up.”

“I would have to disagree with you there. I’m having a wonderful time and it’s very romantic that you can’t take your eyes off of me. It’s quite the compliment, especially when I came straight from work and didn’t have time to doll myself up.”

“Doll yourself up? Why would you do that?”

“Because it’s generally considered considerate to look your best when someone takes you out on a date. Also, I’m told it’s the best way to lure people into agreeing to love you forever.”

“But you already look perfect. Oh, my god. Why did I say that out loud?”

“Jay,” The leather of Tim’s glove felt warm against his freezing cheek as Tim gently turned Jason’s head, so he was now looking directly at Tim. “you’re the nicest person I have ever met. It’s incredibly sweet of you to said that and you should know, you’re incredibly handsome.”

“Well, I-uh…”

“And very cute when you blush.”

“I’m not. It’s so embarrassing.”

“You’re just a little shy. There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s endearing. I like it.”

Jason shook his head in disbelief, then let out a sigh and leaned his hip against the bridge railing to keep himself from doing something ridiculous, like falling over for no reason. “I find that hard to believe. Most people expect me to be this super smooth bad boy because I like to wear leather jackets and I’m kind of on the gigantic side, so they’re more than a little disappointed when they find out I’m a complete dork that can hardly speak to someone I find remotely attractive. I mean, my own friends didn’t believe I could get a date with someone as amazing as you after I got ditched the other night.”

“What do you mean?”

“They thought I made you up and that I just put a random phone number in my phone to make my story more convincing. Roy wanted to follow us around tonight to seeing if I was telling the truth, but there was no way I would let him do that.”

“Well, we’re going to have to prove him wrong.”

“We are?”

“Unless you plan on this being our last date.”

“How are we going to prove him wrong?”

The smile on Tim’s face softened at Jason’s words and he leaned a little heavier into Jason’s side as he spoke. “We’ll send him a picture. That’s a good starting point, right?”

“I guess. They probably won’t believe me still.”

“We’ll see.”

Instead of arguing, Jason opened the group chat he had with Kori and Roy, then pulled up the camera and held it out in front of them. Somehow, Tim shifted closer to him and wrapped both his arms around Jason’s waist, so Jason had no choice but to wrap his free arm around him. He placed his hand tentatively on Tim’s waist, then let out a relieved sigh when Tim didn’t immediately rip his hand off. If anything, Tim leaned a little into his touch to reassure and encourage him to keep his hand there.

“Ready?”

“Yes. Make sure you smile or they’ll think I’ve forced you to spend time with me.”

“Okay. I can do that.”

Jason let out a little sigh to calm his nerves, then forced the best smile he could muster onto his face and held the phone up. The camera struggled to focus on them as Jason’s hand bobbed up and down because he couldn’t hold it still. He liked to think it had everything to do with the cold wind nipping at him, but he knew it had everything to do with the warm body pressed against his. Finally, his hand levelled out enough for the camera to focus and he moved quickly to capture the shot. Lips pressed against his cheek as the shutter sounded and he was fairly sure his forced smile shifted into something more shocked or surprised.

“What?”

Before Jason could take a look at the picture, Tim slipped the phone out of his hands and pressed send. “This is a really good picture. I’m going to need to make this my background.”

“Did you kiss me?”

“That depends on your definition of a kiss.”

“You kissed me.”

“Yes, I did. Want to get dinner now? I could go for a good cheeseburger.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“So cute when you’re shy.”

“Shut up.” They both stumbled when Jason attempted to start walking again and tripped over his own feet in the process. When they both regained their balance, they stared at each other for a few seconds, then burst into laughter.

* * *

 

With an appreciative hum, Tim accepted the glass of wine Jason handed him from his spot curled tightly into the corner of Jason’s couch with several blankets wrapped around him. Despite the layers, Jason could still make out his feet moving along the cushion, until he shoved them back between the space created by two of the cushions to keep them warm. After taking a sip of his wine, he snuggled further into the couch and looked expectantly at Jason, until he took a seat at the other end. The moment he sat down, one of Tim’s feet left their hidey-hole and poked Jason’s thigh.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to relax. I thought the beer would do it, but you’re still really tense. We could have gone somewhere if this makes you uncomfortable. I don’t want to invade your personal space.”

“You’re not.” To prove his point, Jason kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and relaxed into the couch cushions. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship thing and I’m kind of rusty at it. Figuring out what I’m supposed to do is kind of difficult.”

“How about you stop by trying so hard to play the perfect boyfriend?”

“Wait, since when am I the boyfriend?”

“Jay, sweetie-pie, we’ve been going on dates for nearly two months now and I haven’t gone on any other dates and you haven’t gone on any other dates. Not to mention, I’ve seen you in your underwear. So scandalous.”

“My friends still think I made you up and I’ve joined some kind of cult I go to meetings for all the time. We haven’t even kissed yet, like lip to lip kissing.”

“Really, Jason?”

“What?”

Tim rolled his eyes, then wormed his way out of the blankets and crawled across the couch to almost sit on Jason’s lap. “You’re a gigantic dork. If you want your friends to believe I’m not some figment of your imagination, then we should all go out together sometime. You can invite them and I can invite my best friend and my brothers.”

“Your brothers? They’ll kill me.”

“Don’t be dramatic. At most, it’ll be a little miming from Damian. Dick is completely harmless, unless you hurt me, then he’ll probably kill you and hide the body because he’s a cop and knows how to do that.”

“Very comforting.”

“I’m kidding. You don’t need to worry about them not liking you. They already do because you make me incredibly happy and that is what’s important to them, even if Damian pretends to hate me. They would both be ecstatic to meet you. You’ll probably get some grilling and threatening at first, but as soon as that’s over with, Dick will whip out my baby pictures and Damian will tell you every embarrassing story about me he knows.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It’ll be nice. Steph and Cass are the ones you’ll have to worry about, but they’ll be on their best behavior. Promise.”

“We could set something up. Drinks. We could meet for drinks.”

“Excellent idea.” Quick as a flash, Tim leaned forward to give Jason a short peck on the lips that left the other speechless. “Am I that good?”

“That-uh… That hardly counts as a kiss.”

“Really? Why not?”

“I didn’t get the chance to kiss you back, that means it doesn’t count.”

“Well, I guess that means we have to try again until we get it just right. My evening’s free. What about you?”

“I suppose I could find the time.”

“Glad you could fit me into your busy schedule.” The last thing Jason saw before Tim’s lips covered his was the little smirk that always drove him a little crazy.

* * *

 

“One jolly rancher martini.” Being careful not to spill any of it, Jason set the glass down on the table in front of Tim. “I’ll have to go back to get us water. I didn’t have time to grow another pair of hands to carry them.”

“Sit down for a second. You’re going to give yourself a heart attack before anyone gets here. The point of coming early was to help you relax, not for you to get all worked up. Sit next to me and drink some scotch.”

“It’s kind of hard to relax when I’m about to meet the demon spawn, Blondie, secret assassin ninja, and big brother cop.”

“Jason, I already told you they’re excited to meet you. They’re not going to do anything to make you feel uncomfortable or make you feel like you’re not good enough. If they do, then they’ll have to deal with me because I’m going to be right here the entire time.”

“I know. I’m being ridiculous.”

Soft hands cupped his face and thumbs rubbed lightly over his cheeks, then lips caught his in a kiss that made him a little light headed. “Relax. You’re doing fine and we’re going to have a fun night out with our friends. Roy and Kori will finally believe you have the best boyfriend to ever walk the planet and my brothers are going to adore you. I’m also fairly certain you, Steph, and Cass are going to get along so well, that you’ll team up against me. There’s nothing to worry about, darling.”

“Well, you’ve always made me act a little ridiculous.”

“Are you blaming me?”

“Technically, I can’t because correlation and causation and all that, but I’m just pointing out a trend I’m seeing. It’s just something to consider.”

“It’s a good thing I like you so much or I’d be a lot more offended by that. I’m an absolutely delightful person.”

“If you expect me to disagree with you, that’s not going to happen.”

“Actually, I know you better than that.” Another kiss was stolen from his unsuspecting lips, then Tim leaned back to take a sip of his drink. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“It’s not like I made it, but now that I know they’re your guilty pleasure, I’m going to have to figure out how. It looked pretty easy. I think.”

“You’re so sweet to me. For the record, I pour a mean scotch. It’s all very smooth. I never spill a drop! I would go so far as to consider it a talent of mine.”

Jason let out a loud snort at the seriousness in Tim’s voice and on his face. “Why haven’t I seen this talent before? It sounds very impressive.”

“All you have to do is ask. I’d be more than happy to show you.”

“Where is this conversation going?”

“I have no idea, but I do know there are two redheads sitting at the bar that are staring at us. Friends of yours?”

“Nope. Don’t know either of them.”

“Jay, don’t be mean. Invite them to the table. They came here to meet me, not watching the two of us from across the room. My brothers and friends will be here soon.”

“Fine, but don’t go anywhere. They’ll never believe me if you disappear as soon as I get up.”

“I won’t move an inch.” With an overexaggerated deliberateness, Tim picked up his drink again and took a drink from it. “I’ll just sit here and drink my drink like a good little boyfriend. I’ll even pretend not to notice when you talk about me while looking right at me. I can do that, just for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’m going to go talk to them now.”

“One more thing.” As Jason turned to look at him again, Tim yanked him down for a long kiss he knew was meant to drive the point home with Kori and Roy, but that didn’t take any of the pleasure out of it. “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be getting, but I’m going to do it. Definitely going to do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
